


Space Lord

by tearbos85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Missing Scene, Tony Stark is fine with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: A quick little smutty Avengers interlude - cause Marvel needs a little sexiness. Takes place during the scene in Tony's penthouse.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Space Lord

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in years, but yesterday I popped out a quick little thing for a fandom and with characters I haven’t written before. I also don’t usually write pairings or smut, so hopefully this works for someone other than me!

Maybe the liquid courage hadn’t been a great idea. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut. Given the menacing figure looming over him, and the fact that his smartass comments frequently cause him trouble, he really should just keep quiet. However, he just didn’t have the ability to refrain.

“Well you know, performance issues. It’s- not uncommon. One in five…”

Unsurprisingly, Loki shut him up with a hand around his throat.

_I knew it! I just couldn’t help myself. I’m going to die and that wasn’t even my best comeback._

As Tony stared at Loki, desperately trying to figure out what the angry demi-god would do in response, something must have shown in his expression. Loki paused in dragging him across the penthouse floor and stared at him curiously.

“So, you enjoy this, is that right Stark?”

 _Enjoy this? Hell no I don’t enjoy this!_ Apparently his face said something entirely different, since Loki smirked at him and stepped closer.

“You mortals have always had some interesting kinks. I suppose we have a few minutes to spare before your friends show up.” Before Tony could wonder what they had time for, Loki pulled him along and shoved him roughly against the wall. He leaned in so close that his bright emerald green eyes dominated Tony’s vision. He didn’t say anything further, just appraised Tony.

His heart was pounding rapidly and his chest filled with anxiety and tension and _something else._ It was definitely not arousal, no way. Absolutely not. It was purely adrenaline for sure. Tony’s mental refutations were quickly dashed when Loki briefly tightened the hand on his neck, sending a surge of heat throughout Tony’s body. Loki’s smile widened dangerously.

“I can give you what you like, just say the word.” The hand loosened up and started stroking along his neck instead.

“You know nothing about me,” Tony protested weakly. Even with the additional airflow he was having trouble catching his breath.

“Is that so? I think you’ll be surprised by just how much I know.” Loki eased back a few inches and a green shimmer washed over him. Tony was so surprised by the sudden appearance of skin in front of him that it took him a minute to realize he was also bare, save for his suit bracelets. Greedy eyes slowly examined his naked form as he tried to decide how he felt about this turn of events. Unconsciously, his own eyes began to wander over the unexpected sight in front of him. Loki was just tall enough that he was immediately looking at broad shoulders and a firmly muscled chest. Exploring further he saw slim, toned abs and defined hips that dipped in to form that perfect V shape…

Loki moved closer again, sadly disrupting Tony’s leering.

“Yes or no, Stark?” Loki’s voice was low and husky and Tony found himself nodding hurriedly. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to, but he was definitely sure that he didn’t much care. _What the hell? When else will I get to be with a magical alien? It still may not be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done._

A startlingly cool hand landed on Tony’s stomach, drawing his attention back to the situation. His muscles twitched underneath it as the hand slowly trailed down lower, teasing at his belly button and lightly dragging short nails along his hips before, finally, gripping him tightly. Tony leaned his head back against the wall and fought to control his breathing. It wasn’t easy. Loki’s touch was soft yet firm, and just right. He’d had countless hand jobs over the years, but never one that got him so bothered so quickly. It could have been mere seconds, or whole minutes, or even hours at this point- he had no concept of time anymore. His breath came in large gasps and his knees stared to shake lightly. He didn’t even register that his own hand was moving until he was suddenly holding warm flesh. Loki’s skin ran almost cold, but here he was furnace warm and it made Tony’s head spin. His whole body was tense with arousal and adrenaline. His senses were overwhelmed by the contrast of cool skin pressing against his, the hot heat against his palm, the faint smell of sweat and pheromones, and the low, growling sounds Loki was making in his ear. Never before had he been so lost in a moment- wanting so desperately to come yet never wanting this to end.

Frantically searching for any distraction to help him hold out a little longer, Tony panted out the first words that his brain could put together. “You…really know what you’re doing here, Reindeer Games.”

Loki pulled back just enough to look directly at him. “The name is Loki.” He said nothing further, just stared expectantly at Tony until he figured out what he was supposed to do.

“Right. You really know what you’re doing here. Loki.” He placed a little extra emphasis on the name and was rewarded with a predatory grin.

“Indeed. I have had centuries of practice after all.” _Centuries??_

Tony didn’t have time to process that thought fully because just then Loki both quickened and tightened his movements while simultaneously leaning in and placing a sharp bite to Tony’s earlobe. That sent a hot spike of stimulation throughout Tony’s entire body. He gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat dripped down his face now and his trembling increased.

“Well it’s, uh, it’s paying off for you.” He scarcely had the breath to force out the words. He was barely holding on to what was left of his control.

“Of course it is.” He could almost _hear_ the smirk. Abruptly, fingers firmly stroked the skin behind his balls and everything went static. A loud scream that may have been Loki’s name burst out of his chest. All of his senses were useless- he couldn’t feel anything other than the intense release. He gasped out curses and praises and Loki’s name in combination with both.

It was several long moments before he regained any level of focus. He gulped in large breaths of air as his heart pounded wildly. His legs shook so hard that the only thing supporting him was the hand Loki was using to hold him against the wall. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he saw Loki’s wide green eyes and satisfied smile right in his line of vision. He couldn’t resist letting out a lazy grin of his own.

“Are you ok Stark?” Loki’s voice was raspy and it send a jolt of pride through Tony’s chest.

He shook he head and blinked furiously, trying to kick his brain back into functioning. “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Really good. Great, actually.” He was rambling and he couldn’t care less.

“I told you that you would be.” The (well-earned) smug expression was firmly back in place. Loki slowly removed the hand supporting Tony and took a couple of steps back. A shimmer of green passed between them, and the sweat and stickiness covering them were gone. One more flash of magic saw them both redressed.

Loki stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Tony forced himself away from the wall and stood up straight. His head and body was still buzzing with afterglow, but he quickly realized that break time was over.

“So, what happens now,” he asked warily?

Loki let out a dramatic sigh. “Unfortunately, your fellow ‘Avengers’ will be here shortly, so I imagine we should pick up where we left off.”

Tony was once again cut off from a smart remark by Loki lifting him by the throat. As he walked across the penthouse towards the window, he gave Tony another appraising look. “You are remarkable, for a mortal, Stark. I have enjoyed our little interlude. Should you survive this battle, I would visit with you again.”

He didn’t have time to wonder what Loki meant by “survive” before he found himself crashing through the window and hurtling towards the street below. Even as he frantically called for Jarvis to deploy the suit, he couldn’t help but hope that Loki would keep his promise.


End file.
